


Define 'Emergency'

by Socchan



Series: Prompt and Circumstance [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Ignores Miracle Queen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Permission Statement, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Stand Alone, one-sided identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: When all of her superhero friends reveal their secret identities to her one by one, Marinette decides that something has to be done.Oneshot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Prompt and Circumstance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631959
Comments: 21
Kudos: 429





	Define 'Emergency'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmedale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/gifts).



> So one day in Discord, Callmedale suggested a scenario where _all_ the Miraculous heroes reveal their identities to Marinette. Every single one, one after another. The reveal scenarios and conversations he suggested were hilarious, but my brain decided to skip ahead a bit when it came to storytelling.
> 
> Callmedale may get to a full version of the Everyone Tells Marinette story at some point in time, and may or may not decide to include this tidbit as canon for it; it's entirely up to him.
> 
> Conceived and written pre-Miracle Queen.

Finding a time when she could round everyone up to talk to them was, unfortunately, the easy part. Since she almost obsessively kept track of her entire class's schedules, Marinette was able to narrow down a good window that they would all likely be available for the time she needed them. Telling everyone and actually rounding them up was... slightly more involved.

She told Cat Noir first. She was almost sorry to ask him to bring Chloe along when she mentioned wanting to meet up with him for a chat the next evening; _almost_. He managed to hide his wounded kitten eyes fairly quickly after he realized it wasn't for anything like a date, but she still caught a glimpse of them, and had to remind herself firmly that it was for the greater good. And then she remembered why she had to call this meeting in the first place, and her doubts vanished again.

Rounding up everyone else took a bit longer. She delivered the various Miraculouses to them in order based on how much she trusted them with it, the difficulty she anticipated them having in getting away, and how disappointed she was with them. Kagami was the first one she delivered to, followed by Alix. Ladybug trusted Kagami would not misuse her Miraculous, knew she would have the most difficult time getting away from her home, and had a decent enough excuse for thinking that what she did wouldn't matter too much. Alix she trusted _reasonably_ well, and, more to the point, had probably already heard most of this from her future self besides.

Alya was down farther on the list, almost at the end; she might have a bit of difficulty getting away, but Ladybug doubted it, and she had been _very_ disappointed in her friend. She really thought Alya had understood the importance of secret identities when Marinette had taken the Fox Miraculous back after Rena Rouge's debut. Kim was at the very end, if only because Ladybug wasn't sure how well he could resist the temptation to use the Monkey Miraculous for fun pranks. Nino, Max, and Luka were in the middle, with clean records but no particularly pressing engagements that Marinette knew of.

Ladybug herself was the first to arrive at the scene, but waited at a near-by rooftop until all of her compatriots had shown up before stepping into their field of vision. Murmured questions of what this was all about, and did anyone else have any idea why Ladybug had asked for all of them to show up, were cut off abruptly when Ladybug clapped her hands for attention. "Thank you all for showing up," she said. "I have something very serious to discuss with all of you.

"It has come to my attention that each and every one of you has revealed your identity to a civilian. The _same_ civilian, as it would happen." She looked around at the collected heroes, eyes narrowed, taking in their guilty winces and sheepish smiles. "This has endangered not only _you_ , but also your loved ones, _including_ the very civilian you entrusted with such sensitive information." Now the guilty looks intensified, and the heroes were looking at each other or down at their feet, as if finally realizing exactly all the ways that _revealing their identities to an unrelated civilian_ could go horribly wrong.

 _Good_ , Ladybug thought. She let them stew in their guilt for another few moments, then spoke again. "Since there is nothing we can do to undo the damage you have caused, I have decided to try and make the best of it." At this, her compatriots—her friends—perked up a bit. "With the cat out of the proverbial bag—"

"She used that expression just for me," Cat Noir told Carapace giddily, in a voice that was just a bit too loud to ignore. "I told you she was warming up to me recently! Marinette must have reassured her that I'm actually a pretty okay guy in my civilian life—"

" _As I was saying_ ," Ladybug interrupted forcibly, cheeks crimson. Cat Noir shrunk a bit under her glare, grinning sheepishly. "Now that Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows _all_ of your secret identities, I've decided to deputize her."

Cat Noir perked back up. "Does this mean that Multimouse is coming back after all?"

Rena Rouge's attention snapped to him. "Hold up, are you telling me that _Marinette_ had a Miraculous and _I didn't know_? And that she _got her Miraculous privileges revoked_?"

"Oh, man, you should have _seen_ her, Rena!" Cat gushed. "So smart and fast, she really saved mine and Ladybug's bacon when Ms. Mendeleiev got turned into Kwami Buster, it was _amazing_ to see her in action—"

"I'm afraid that Marinette will not be using a Miraculous again, except in the event of an extreme emergency," Ladybug interrupted again, face almost as red as her mask. "The same as Ryuko and Queen Bee—with the exception of Ryuko being here tonight," she added, nodding at the heroine, who nodded back. "Instead, if I ever need your help but am unavailable to deliver your Miraculous to you personally, I will have Marinette deliver it for me. This does _not_ mean you can go to her first to ask for your Miraculous, unless it is a _very_ big emergency and I am unavailable.

"I've known Marinette for a long time, and while I have yet to reveal my own identity to her, she has proven she can be trusted with yours. I believe that she will do quite well with this new responsibility."

After that, Ladybug fielded a few questions, then told them that she would be by to collect their Miraculouses within the next hour or two, so they should get back home shortly. Cat Noir was the last to leave.

"I think Marinette will do a good job with this," he told her. "She's always risen to the occasion for as long as I've known her."

Ladybug smiled at him. "Thanks, kitty; I think she will, too." Impulsively, she kissed him on the cheek before sending him on his way.

\----

One week later, Ladybug had to call another superhero conference to define what, exactly, constituted the sort of emergency that actually justified her fellow heroes asking Marinette for their Miraculouses. "And no, Kim, wanting to beat Alix in a dare is _definitely_ not one of them!"

\--Fin--

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to write more in this universe, but maybe Callmedale can be convinced...
> 
> Please check my profile for my permission statement regarding further transformations. Anyone who does anything with this (following my guidelines, and especially including podficcers) is allowed to use Chat instead of Cat for their work, no need to ask me. And feel free to ask questions, as well! I want to make the process as easy as possible for anyone interested 😊
> 
> Come find me on [Dreamwidth](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/)! I do most of my fannish posting there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Define 'Emergency'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631183) by [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina), [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero), [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
